To Catch Lightning
by The Sapphire Prodigy
Summary: "In a universe where a boomerang surpasses the barriers of insanity and strikes hard into black tresses causing a wave of backlashes and irreversible damages; Apparently it is possible to catch lightning in a jar" AU Sort of... somewhat follows canon *Sokkla
1. Prologue

**Hello fellow writers and readers!**

I am proud to say I am back! And I have a volcano of new ideas ready to explode! So let's get down to business! I have this cryptic statement I thought of randomly a few days ago (although honestly it has been somewhat tweaked from the original). I am prepared to make this a full-fledged fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender! It belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

_"In a universe where a boomerang surpasses the barriers of insanity and strikes hard into black tresses causing a wave of backlashes and irreversible damages; Apparently it is possible to catch lightning in a jar"_

**\- The Sapphire Prodigy**

* * *

**"TO CATCH LIGHTNING"  
**

**"Prologue"**

* * *

This is some seriously whacked shit!

He could argue that the whole "opposites attract" enigma is a fluke and vastly overrated, but then he would be acknowledging this "affair" as a problem.

Is it problem?

He's certain there are thousands of entities (known and unknown), in the universe that would probably say yes, and make it their mission to shake his bones until he vomited his "poisoned" heart and became a sane of member of society again.

But...

When he gazed into amber pools of honey, it certainly didn't feel wrong. It didn't feel like he was trying to oppose a battle against a monstrosity that should have never occurred. It didn't feel like he was diving in a pool of insanity.

What exactly is _it_? Why is he here?

Nervousness! Overactive heart beats! Blood pumping, rushing through his veins! And now confusion because he had NO idea when he began having these thoughts!

Omashu?

Is that what led to this?

Impossible! For he was a warrior fighting for freedom! Isn't that why he is currently traveling around on a flying bison, with his surrogate "mother", a blind earthbending rebel, and a flighty kid with an arrow on his head?

She and her crazy friends had pursued and attacked relentlessly! He was certain all he felt then was fear and awe. Blue flames was something out of a wild imagination.

She was the cause of his lack of sleep!

But even with that knowledge on the forefront of his mind, his thoughts still danced back to her!

It was supposed to be simple! The kind of situation that was "nothing more, nothing less." But the spirits just HAD to meddle with things and make everything complicated.

He could blame Aang! If they had never turned back to find King Bumi he would have never saw her! He would have never felt so enamored...

No, that's ignorant. They would have encountered her at some point.

Wait...

ENAMORED?

That's absurd!

He was just a little curious...

He had never seen such luscious lips coated in rich red and he definitely did not expect to see those soft feminine curves he probably had no business looking at. Well that's redundant, but alas the spirits made a field day out of his life when he chanced an encounter with her...

After what had felt like an eternity of shock. He found himself dodging potent blue flames.

It wasn't even his fault! He didn't mean to oogle her goods. He had never seen her without her armor!

Dear Tui and La!  
She was gorgeous! He promptly cursed his adolescent hormones!

You couldn't even begin to imagine his surprise when he finally managed to haphazardly subdue her and the first thing he does is kiss her.

Oh she was _delicious_!

His thoughts melted into a spiral of nonsense and for a moment, nothing else in the world mattered but her. Never mind that she slapped him silly and sat back stunned. But what was he even complaining for? She had kissed him back!

After a moment of recollection she fisted his shirt with her dainty hands and _frenched_ him!

It was passionate and lustful and dangerous! He never thought sharp red nails and snarky smirks would excite him so... Hell! He was surprised he was still alive, and that she seemed to return said attraction!

But this is crazy! Why are they fooling around? These secret rendezvous... All of this is bound to end horribly right?

He had a mission! Help the Avatar defeat the Fire Nation. They were evil, cruel, dastardly beings who didn't give a damn about anyone but themselves! If it wasn't for the Fire Nation, he would be home learning the ways of a man to someday take over the tribe from his father and... His mother would still be alive.

Yue would still be alive...

But...

He couldn't blame all of that on just one person.

He certainly couldn't hold her accountable, she wasn't even born when this war started! Neither was he. She also had nothing to due with the attack on his tribe for she was a child then. Could he even blame her for her ways of thinking? It was what she was taught. It's not like she had a choice right?

Shit! You know what? None of that matters!

She was Fire Nation. The Fire Nation Princess!

He was Water Tribe. The Chief's son!

Their outlooks on life clashed horribly. He saw the Fire Nation as destruction and she blindly followed her father's orders because she had never been taught otherwise. Who's to say she would even consider... changing sides? Seeing his point of view? Maybe...

This was so frustrating!

But then again it wasn't. She had commanded these meetings. She had been the one to climb atop him. She seduced him, and he'd be a liar if he said he did not like it.

But still... She was his enemy.

She represented the opposite of what was right.

Why does any of this even matter to him? She was just a rebellious excitement! He was probably a little late with teenage rebellion so she was the closest thing to an improvision.

Lies.

The lies he would tell himself as he pushed into warm waves of glory! The sounds she would make, and oh God! The things she would say that pushes him over the edge!

This is going to bite him in the ass eventually. If he lived to see the repercussions.

If she didn't kill him. Katara would.

But apparently none of that matters either, or he wouldn't be lying here holding her close and whispering sweet nothings ...

Apparently,

He was in _love_.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Remember to review!

**\- The Sapphire Prodigy**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you for your reviews, in response to one of the guest reviews. I honestly did not notice the whole prologue was in bold. I'm sorry. Anyway just to let you guys know before I proceed, in this particular Avatar AU, Azula never killed the Avatar. Yeah, it didn't make the cut. That would complicate things even more than necessary. Also I tweaked the ages for my own comfort.**

Aang, Toph: 13  
Katara, Suki: 15  
Azula, Ty Lee: 16  
Mai, Sokka: 17  
Zuko: 18

Story Legend  
"-" Conversation  
'-' Thoughts  
'italics' flashback  
'italicized word' emphasis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. It belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I wish I had that kind of power, but I don't.**

* * *

_"In a universe where a boomerang surpasses the barriers of insanity and strikes hard into black tresses causing a wave of backlashes and irreversible damages; Apparently it is possible to catch lightning in a jar"_

\- The Sapphire Prodigy

* * *

**"To Catch Lightning"**

**"Chapter One"**

* * *

Sokka was irritated, well that might be the understatement of the century. A lot of shit has happened in the past week. Oh he was outdone when Katara informed them about Azula and her friends impersonating the Kyoshi Warriors, the rest was self-explanatory. He hated to admit it, but his girlfriend was brilliant. Not that he condoned her actions but really? A bloodless coup? An infiltration by three teenage girls? Not an army, three _teenage_ girls. Damn. It sounds unbelievable and rather pathetic. Ba Sing Se was not as great as he thought, but then again, Azula is a force to be reckoned with all by herself. He's got the scratches to prove that.

"What did you do with Suki, Azula?"

Azula merely smirked and moved around to observe her temporary room.

"What makes you think I did anything to her?"

After sending Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko off to scour the city to make sure the Fire Nation's commands were being executed, she promptly began her search for her lover. It didn't take long to find him. As lucky as that was, she was sure that he and his gang would have left the city by now, yet they had not. Sokka seemed all to ready to lash out on her in the streets, so she dragged him to the closest inn. Unfortunately, it seemed as if he would rather spend their limited time together asking questions about that Kyoshi bitch.

"You had their clothes!"

"Is that all that's on your mind? What a shame! You're in the presence of a princess and you choose waste time asking irrelevant questions. Your savagery is showing, peasant."

"I'm not playing with you Azula! You took over Ba Sing Se! That's bad, really bad and I'll let you have your victory for now..." Sokka suddenly found himself holding Azula against the wall, "But you will tell me what you did with Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors!"

Suki and the _other_ Kyoshi Warriors? Why the fuck does she get an honorable mention? Azula couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why do you care so much?" Azula nearly shouted breaking the façade of calm that she normally presented. Sokka recoiled back slightly, anger momentarily forgotten.

"What?"

Azula grew vastly irritated at his confused expression. "Oh, now you want to play innocent?" How dare he! To come here as if he gave a damn about her when all he wanted was that stupid girl!

"Azula, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Why was she so affectionate when she spoke of you? You bastard! You fucked her, didn't you?"

"What? Suki? No." Sokka was astounded. What? How did she get that out of his question? And when did she have a conversation with Azula?

Azula turned her head away from him, unwilling to hear his lies. Damn him! Damn that wench!

'I will not cry, I am a princess.' A tear made it's way down Azula's cheek, why was she so emotional lately! Sokka frowned and placed his hand on her cheek wiping the tear away with his thumb and turned her face towards him.

"Azula?" Sokka watched her expressions switch up in an almost bipolar speed. Then he saw it, a flash of hurt and jealousy. True to Sokka nature, he couldn't control himself.

"No." Sokka drawled with mocking exaggeration. "The high class Fire Nation Princess couldn't possibly be jealous over a mere _peasant_ boy, could she?"

Azula blushed in fury, and thrashed about as if to break away from him. "Jealous! Of a girl so ugly she paints her face in makeup? That's ridiculous. As if I would ever be jealous of that dirty fan-waving freak!"

Sokka smiled, her opinion of Suki was rude but he was far too fascinated with the cause to really think it over. "Suki and I are friends. Nothing more to it."

"Lies! You're lying! She didn't seem to think of your relationship on a friendly level! Now let go of me!"

"Firelily."

That name was so sweet, her heart (even unknowingly) fluttered when he called her that. She calmed down but kept her head turned.

"Look at me."

Azula was hesitant, but gave him her full attention. Sokka stared into her eyes, and he took a chance.

"I love you."

Azula had never felt her heartbeat speed up as fast as it did in that instant.

* * *

_A Couple of Weeks Earlier..._

"Azula, are you sure the Avatar is here?"

"Ty Lee, that's the fifth time you asked that question!"

Mai was beginning to wonder if Ty Lee came with an off switch. They had been trailing the Avatar (mostly clumps of bison fur) for quite some time now, and it was beginning to become a rather boring mission. Well, it would probably be more bearable if Ty Lee would shut up.

"Ladies! It looks like we have company."

'Finally!' thought Mai.

In the distance stood the Kyoshi Warriors and the Avatar's bison? Azula let off a rather impressive blast of lightning to gain their attention. The Kyoshi Warriors immediately assembled in front of Appa to protect him. Azula was not impressed.

Holding up a clump of Appa's fur, she just couldn't believe how easy it was to find these fools. "My, my, you're easy to find. It's really astounding that my brother hasn't captured you yet." Then again Zuko was a few sparks short of a fire.

The Kyoshi Warriors drew their fans with borderline anxiety. Suki glared at them.

"What do you want with us?"

Azula could've rolled her eyes, "And who are you? The Avatar's fan girls."

"Oh, I get it! Good one Azula!" Trust Ty Lee to see humor in a humorless situation. Mai rolled her eyes.

"If you're looking for the Avatar then you're out of luck." Suki was certain they had trailed Appa thinking Aang and the others were with him. Mai was blunt. "I knew this was a waste of time."

"No Avatar, huh? Well, that's okay. Any friend of the Avatar is an enemy of mine!" Azula jumped off her mongoose-lizard and firebended at Appa. The Kyoshi Warriors moved their shield fans together in an effort to protect him. Ty Lee and Mai jumped off their mongoose lizards and attacked as well.

Azula fired relentlessly at Suki and Appa who in turned growled frightened. "Afraid of fire? That's good. You should be." Suki unsheathed her sword and motioned at Appa. "Go Appa! Fly away from here!"

Appa backed away from Suki and flew away. Azula and Suki exchanged blows for a while. Appa looked down and flew back as if to help her. Azula prepared another firebending blow which Suki dodged not so effortlessly. Suki grabbed a flaming branch and waved it at Appa. "Go on! Get out of here! You have to find Aang! We'll be okay!"

Suki in all honestly wasn't entirely sure that they would be okay, but she was solely focused on her mission, to help Appa. Appa flew off again, just as a blue blast from Azula, struck her shield. Suki stepped back and pronounced her fan.

Azula stepped up calmly. "Don't you know fans just make flames stronger?"

* * *

It didn't take long to defeat the Kyoshi Warriors. After summoning her soldiers and rounding them up, Azula turned to address Suki for one last unsettling conversation.

"That was rather dull, I almost expected you to be more challenging but, I guess not." Ty Lee giggled in the background. Suki glared at Azula with hatred. "So now you have nothing to say? Pity. The Kyoshi Warriors aren't warriors at all! Merely Avatar fan girls who believe in a lost cause. I certainly hope prison life will be interesting for you."

"The Avatar will stop you! The world will regain it's balance!" The Kyoshi Warriors were positive that things would be alright in the end. "They will save us!" Suki said defiantly. Mai was bored again. "Can we go now, I'm _so_ done with cake faces."

"Oh please! The Avatar is a child! You expect a child Avatar to save you? Never mind the dirty earthbender, the peasant girl, and the ridiculous non-bending savage!"

"Don't talk about Sokka!"

Azula raised an eyebrow at her obvious affinity. What? "Oh? And what's it to you."

Suki proudly defended him. "Sokka is no savage! He's a warrior and he will come save me." Suki smiled with romantic hope, while Azula watched her expressions with rapidly rising anger. Azula's chi rose dangerously, unbeknownst to her surrounding outside of Ty Lee who glanced at her curiously.

"Will he now? We shall see."

* * *

A few days later, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee disguised as the Kyoshi Warriors came to the palace. It was all so easy, and Ba Sing Se had one of the most foolish kings she ever had the displeasure of meeting.

"In our hour of need, it is with the highest honor that I welcome our esteemed allies, the Kyoshi Warriors!" Kuei was thrilled to have the Kyoshi Warriors in his palace. Azula grinned slightly, before lifting her head along with Mai and Ty Lee. "We are the Earth King's humble servants."

Kuei sat happily before the false Kyoshi Warriors. "Look Bosco! The Kyoshi Warriors are here to protect us! Aren't you excited? It's been a difficult week for me. My most trusted advisor, Long Feng, and his Dai Li agents tried to take control of Ba Sing Se from me."

"It's terrible when you can't trust the people who are closest to you." Dumbass.

Kuei bent down to pet his bear, "But there is good news. As we speak, the Council of Five is meeting to plan an invasion of the Fire Nation this summer, on the day of a solar eclipse."

Azula's eyes widened in momentary shock, before she quickly schooled her features. "Really? Now that sounds like a fascinating and brilliant plan." Mai and Ty Lee glanced at each other with worry.

Later that night, the three girls retired to their temporary abode in a small building in the Upper Ring. Mai and Ty Lee worked on removing their makeup and Azula stood idly.

"We have been presented with an extraordinary opportunity, girls." Azula forced herself to shake off the ominous feeling that crept up about facing Sokka after this. She doubted he'd take this lightly.

"Mai finally gets to wear make-up that's not totally depressing?" Mai turned toward Ty Lee and laughed. "Ha, ha." Sarcastically.

"I'm talking about conquering the whole Earth Kingdom. For one hundred years, the Fire Nation has hammered away at Ba Sing Se from the outside. But now we're on the inside, and we can take it by ourselves."

Sokka was going to be furious, but what else could she do?

Ty Lee had always admired Azula. "Gosh, you're so confident. I really admire that about you."

"From the inside, we're in perfect position to organize a coup and overthrow the Earth King. The key is the Dai Li. Whoever controls the Dai Li controls Ba Sing Se." Even with the upcoming victory, Azula felt something was off.

* * *

Azula still wasn't sure what that ominous feeling was. She and her friends managed to trick Long Feng and she gained control of the Dai Li. She didn't want to directly harm her lover's sister so she threw her in the catacombs.

The fight against Katara and the Avatar was rather simple, briefly she entertained shooting him full of lightning to take him down out of the Avatar State but then she thought of Sokka and instead she struck the rock cavern above him causing a small cave in. Katara managed to grab Aang (who was sadly struck in the neck at a vital chi point) and escaped with her Uncle's help but whatever, he was going to be locked up as well.

_"Flashback"_

_As Aang fell down, Katara, fearfully, creates a wave to catch him. The wave knocked down the Dai Li agents. She looked down at the unconscious Aang and back up teary eyed. Zuko (who accepted Azula's offer of joining her) and Azula prepared to attack Aang and Katara, but a blast of fire stopped them._

_Iroh jumped down from the wall of the cave and shielded Aang and Katara from Zuko and Azula._

_"Take the Avatar and get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Iroh bended determinedly at Zuko and Azula. Katara took the hint __and slowly walked away with Aang's body to a waterfall, and she used waterbending to lift her and Aang up its path. Iroh held off the Dai Li agents until after Aang and Katara escaped. He then submitted to the Dai Li who encased him in crystals. Zuko looked at Iroh and Iroh closed his eyes and turned away._

_Azula glared at Iroh in disbelief. ' I always knew he was a dirty traitor.' Never mind the fact that she was literally riding her enemy._

_Back in the Earth Kingdom's throne room, Azula sat down at the throne with Zuko to her left._

_"We've done it, Zuko. It's taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se."_

_Zuko cast his eyes downward in shame. "I betrayed Uncle."_

_"No, he betrayed you." Azula stood and addressed Zuko for what it was. "Zuko, when you return home, Father will welcome you as a war hero."_

_Zuko was determined to beat himself up. "But I don't have the Avatar. What if Father doesn't restore my honor?" __Azula placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "He doesn't need to, Zuko. Today, you restored your own honor."_

_"Flashback Ends"_

Having Zuko join her was plus, even if he did sulk over Uncle in an incredibly irritating manner, it certainly killed two birds with one stone. So why was she still feeling this way.

It was probably that Kyoshi bitch. Just thinking of that slut made her angry and aware. Azula still wasn't sure if what she was currently entertaining was sensible, if her father ever found out...

Sokka sucked on her clit, erasing all of Azula's prior thoughts.

"Oh Sokka." She clamped her legs around his head, all to prepared to cum. "S-Sokka I'm going to cum." Sokka grinned, she may have thought he forgot about their former ordeal but he didn't. He just had a better way of getting revenge. After revealing his true feelings, it didn't take very long for their bodies to start rolling around in the sheets.

The things he could do with his mouth! She had to control herself! The last time she let her excitement overrule her she accidentally set the ceiling of a dingy motel room they had occupied on fire! And boy that was scandalous! Had they not escaped through the window, the owner surely would have figured out who she was if not him!

But this time, felt different. He said he loved her! She was still trying to wrap her mind around it! All her life she had been nothing but a monster! At least that's how the world views her, how her mother views her. And Sokka was a man, the only man crazy enough to dare to love a monster.

Sokka knew he probably should be _way_ more furious than he currently is. She threw him Kuei, and Toph in a prison cell. She threw his sister in the catacombs and injured Aang. Nope, he wouldn't let her off that easy. No, the princess needs to learn a lesson.

Suddenly she found herself flipped on her stomach! But she still remained prideful, afraid to show vulnerability, she still saw herself as the one in charge, even if the truth said otherwise! No! She was just about to cum!

"How dare you savage! I'm in control here!"

Sokka smirked, and aligned his hips with hers. Her pretentious anger didn't faze him at all. Does she really think he's that stupid? The moment he flipped her over she arched her back in anticipation and let out one of those incredibly sexy moans.

Yes, the Fire Nation princess was a rather wanton woman.

"Well what are you waiting for peasant? Lost your backbone?" And even now she attempts to condescend him!

"Beg for it."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, princess there's no need for a front. We both know you want me to fuck you. Now be a good girl and tell daddy what he wants to hear."

Yeah, he's become quite adept at this game.

Sokka reached around her and fingered her clit, "You're far too arrogant for your own good firelily." Azula arched and moaned helplessly.

No! She couldn't let him win! She should be in charge, for it was her divine right! But oh how she needed it! Was it worth her pride? She hated the deja vu of the question at hand.

And how she always ends up with the same answer.

"Please fuck me!"

Sokka abruptly removed his hand smirking and grabbed her hips and thrust. Azula let out a high-pitched moan, as she was once again filled beyond her wildest dreams.

Sokka grunted, moving in and out with delight. Damn, she was so wet.

Azula thrust back horny with disbelief. Oh Agni! He was huge! It never failed to amaze her. Were all Water Tribesman so well endowed?

"Oh God! I'm cumming!"

Azula shivered in delight as a warm sensation took precedence over her mind and body. She fell forward crushing her breast into the mattress while her inner muscles clamped tightly around Sokka's cock. It took him over the edge.

"Fuck." Sokka came spurting his seed deep inside her.

They collapsed onto the bed, struggling to collect their breath. Sokka turned and wrapped Azula in his arms and softly kissed her forehead. She couldn't control the smile that adorned her face.

"Sokka?"

"Yes, love."

Azula looked into his eyes. "I love you too."

Sokka pulled her closer, and whispered in her ear. "I know." Azula smacked his arm in mock offense, "Don't be so cocky, peasant." Sokka grinned "Wouldn't dream of it princess."

Azula was still uncertain where this love affair was going. They were indeed on two opposite sides of the battlefield. But she really didn't want to think about reality right now, she was just beginning to really like living in a dream 'I love Sokka. Well I suppose there was no use in denying that.' As embarrassing as that revelation was, she felt a certain liberation from it she had never felt before.

But soon reality would crash down harshly, and while their beliefs were indeed the major problem, soon Sokka and Azula would be facing more than just The Fire Lord and the Avatar.

"Sokka?"

"Yes Firelily?"

"I threw those girls in prison."

* * *

AN: So how's that? Let's hear those reviews! I'll will try to update weekly, but it may not always happen that way.  
Thanks Everyone

\- The Sapphire Prodigy


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for your reviews. This chapter was actually very hard to write. I had to make some changes to the original canon for any of it to actually correlate with the point of this story. The formatting wasn't trying to work with me, so if it looks strange, I apologize.**

Aang, Toph: 13  
Katara, Suki: 15  
Azula, Ty Lee: 16  
Mai, Sokka: 17  
Zuko: 18

Story Legend  
"-" Conversation  
'-' Thoughts  
'italics' flashback  
'italicized word' emphasis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

_"In a universe where a boomerang surpasses the barriers of insanity and strikes hard into black tresses causing a wave of backlashes and irreversible damages; Apparently it is possible to catch lightning in a jar"_

\- The Sapphire Prodigy

* * *

**"To Catch Lightning"**

**"Chapter Two"**

* * *

"The first thing you must learn is that your weapon is an extension of yourself: You must think of it as another part of your own body."

"Like a second head?"

"Well, more like an extra-long, really sharp arm. The sword is a simple tool, but in the hands of a master it becomes the most versatile of weapons, and just as the imagination is limitless so too are the possibilities of the sword."

When Sokka learned of the master swordsman Piandao, he was actually excited. After his bout with depression born from the realization that he was practically useless to his friends (although they disagreed), Katara suggested they go shopping. Not long after they found themselves in a weapon shop.

_"Flashback"_

_Sokka observed the weapons in the shop. While skimming around, a sword caught his eye. The sword was framed and positioned above the others. A dragon was depicted on the scabbard. Sokka moved closer to examine the alluring weapon._

_"That's what Sokka's talking about." Behind him, the shop keeper approached._

_"You have a good eye. That's an original from Piandao, the greatest sword master and sword maker in Fire Nation history. He lives in the big castle up the road from here."_

_"That's it. That's what you needed all along, Sokka."_

_"A sword?"_

_"Not the sword...a master. We've all had masters to help us get better. You should see if you can study with Piandao." Aang is certain this would be good for Sokka. If anything to boost his self-esteem. He hadn't realized that Sokka thought so lowly of himself._

_Katara and Toph agreed wholeheartedly. "That's a great idea. I could've never gotten to where I am without Master Pakku. Everyone needs a teacher."_

_"I learned from badger moles. They don't talk, but they're still good teachers."_

_Sokka pulled out the sword and examined the blade. "It would be nice to be a master swordfighter. All right, I'll talk to him."_

_"Flashback Ends"_

Sokka sat down on a rock musing over what he had learned. Piandao told him that a warrior must practice a variety of arts to keep his mind sharp and fluid, which led him to learn calligraphy. Of course, Piandao was not impressed when his first attempt turned out to be far from the subject matter, however, he eventually made out satisfactory.

'If anything, Azula will be impressed!' Sokka thought grinning before he abruptly frowned, remembering the argument he had with her in Ba Sing Se three weeks ago.

He wasn't exactly sure what Suki told Azula or what happened to frazzle her nerves but for a moment, he thought she was going to kill him. Azula did loosen up before they departed back to their respective friends, but she did say that the way Suki described him when they captured her and the rest of the warriors was beyond that of a _friend_. Sokka assured her there was nothing between them and thankfully she seemed to believe him. Yet, he was still sort of confused about it. He was certain he made it clear he housed no romantic feelings for Suki in the Serpent's Pass. Perhaps he didn't clarify it enough?

Sokka supposed it was really his fault. His actions at the time could have indeed been interpreted as that of a protective lover when really he was just an overprotective friend. The idea of losing someone the way he lost Yue was sickening and he sought to protect Suki from the same path. In the end it didn't help. Especially when they had that conversation.

_"Flashback"_

_Sokka sat beneath a small stone arch, watching the moon. Aang had decided to lead them through the Serpent's Pass since there was an issue with the tickets for the ferry._

_'Everybody thinks I wallow in sorrow over you Yue, but you know the truth. I miss you, I'll always remember you. But...'_

_'...Azula.'_

_God, it was hard not to think about her! He was trying his hardest to force down the spiraling pleasure at the thought of having her moaning underneath him again._

_"It's a beautiful moon."_

_Sokka never thought he'd be so close to uniting with Yue. He could've died from fright. Had he not caught himself, he would have fell out from under said stone arch._

_"Sorry! I didn't mean to shock you."_

_"It's okay." Worse things have happened. Suki wasted no time and sat down next to him, a little too close for comfort._

_"Sokka, you know I can take care of myself right?"_

_"Yeah I know."_

_"Then why are you acting so overprotective?"_

_"Suki, you're my friend and I just want you safe. Something happened at the north pole, and I couldn't protect someone. I don't want anything like that to ever happen again."_

_At this, Suki nodded thoughtfully. "I lost someone I cared about. He didn't die, he just went away. I only had a few days to get to know him, but he was smart, and brave, and funny."_

_Sokka looked at Suki somewhat intrigued by this person she was describing. Spirits know he needed a distraction from his mind._

_"Hmm. You only had a few days to get to know him, he was smart, brave, and funny. You know that actually sounds like me." Sokka chuckled egotistically at the thought, for all of ten seconds._

_"It is you stupid!"_

_Sokka froze._

_"What?"_

_At this point, Suki closed her eyes and drew in for a kiss only to find air. Suki opened her eyes to see Sokka had stood and moved away from her._

_"Suki, I'm sorry. I didn't know you- I mean- Suki I don't see you that way." Sokka turned and walked away, resisting the urge to bolt like a bat out of hell. He left her there, hoping she could understand._

_"Flashback Ends"_

Sokka frowned again. No, he was certain he made it more than clear. He told her he wasn't interested, that he did not see her that way. She seemed okay, afterwards. Anything born outside of that conversation was all in Suki's head. He wondered what would happen when Suki and the others learn of his relationship with the princess. Would they even believe him when he finally gathered the courage to tell them? Hell, he didn't even believe it at times! It was almost surreal, everything that has happened.

* * *

_A Couple of Months Ago..._

Sokka was positive that deceiving your friends to find your enemy for leisure purposes was a crime, but he couldn't shake the need to figure out what happened between him and Azula. He was dying to know how she felt!

Sokka told Katara and the others that he wanted to go hunt for food and Katara nodded knowing of his insane meat obsession.

"Be careful, Sokka."

"Yeah, don't get killed Snoozles!"

Only Toph would assume he'd get into trouble and NOT be able to defend himself. After announcing that he may not be back for a few hours, he set off determined to find Azula.

That is how he found himself, at some random Earth Kingdom village on the outskirts of the canyon. She wasn't at the makeshift campsite he originally found her at, so with an educated guess, he trailed further down the canyon hoping to find some sort of clue as to where she went. He found a village and by some strange bout of luck Azula was here! Although upon closer inspection she looked slightly different.

* * *

"Miss! Here's your tea!"

"Thank You."

Ginseng from the Earth Kingdom, and a low class village at that! Well, disguised princess beggars can't be choosers! She was starting to miss her friends as annoying as they can be at times.

Contrary to popular belief, Azula cared for her friends. They were technically all she had, well outside of her father, and at times he's not exactly the best company. Sometimes she desired more out of her princess package deal. As churlish as that sounds, it's the only reason given for her current situation. It isn't everyday a princess ignores the finer things, and frolics about in peasant clothing! She probably should feel some slight of remorse for the apocryphal background story she gave the first merchant she encountered but it's mostly just habitual, like Zuko's paranoid mantra.

Having Ty Lee, Mai, and a barge of incompetent soldiers around all the time can be stifling. Thus, it has become a guilty pleasure to martyr around with the uncouth simply for free space. The excuses are endless! But she's more surprised that no one has questioned their accuracy yet. Again! Azula found herself annoyed at her barge of incompetent soldiers.

Azula was all set to enjoy her tea when she spotted him.

'Unbelievable.'

She isn't sure which one is more terrifying, the fact that she actually hoped to see him again or the fact that he was actually bold enough to search for her.

Perhaps she slapped him too hard.

Azula almost launches into battle mode but that would probably draw unnecessary attention.

Damn. Looks like she's caught between a rock and a hard place. Azula was starting to think she had been in the Earth Kingdom too long.

She supposed she needed answers anyway! 'That pervert scoundrel had no right to touch me in such a violating way!' That's what she's been telling herself ever since the incident. Looks like Zuko's not the only one with unhinged mantras. It doesn't matter that she responded to said "violating" advances.

How did she even end up in this mess? It's more of Ty Lee's taste. Late teenage rebellion? Azula had never been so conflicted! All of this over a water tribe savage, a self-proclaimed warrior, a non-factor non-bending idiot!

Who gave her the craziest orgasm ever! 'Ugh!'

She was so busy demeaning his person that she didn't quite pick up on how close he had gotten to her.

* * *

Sokka approached her with a bravery he didn't feel. He felt anxious and wondered if she would burn his eyes out if she knew that they were currently undressing her.

Probably.

"Azula-"

A hand clamps over his mouth.

"Shut up! Do you want everyone here to know my name!"

Sokka supposes he should've thought that through. The fact that she's here in the earth kingdom dressed as an everyday commoner should have clued him in.

Exasperated she forces a smile, hosting hidden killer intent.

Sokka takes the plunge and takes her right hand startling her! He brings her hand to his lips and places a soft kiss in hopes of appealing to her nature, well her womanly side.

Surprisingly, it works.

"What is it that you want, Sokka?"

He's certain this momentary lapse in judgement won't last long. Shouldn't she be frying his circuits full of lightning right about now? Sokka mentally smacks himself. No jinxing. Ignoring the tingles scouring his body when he heard her say his name, he got right to the point.

"Look can we call a truce? We need to talk." Sokka is almost shaking with desperation, He just has to feel her soft lips against his again! Azula attempts to burn him with her eyes.

It doesn't work. "Fine, I suppose we can."

Azula motions for him to follow her, and they walk off towards an empty field away from cloying eyes and whispering villagers. 'Like they have nothing else to do.' Azula scoffs in disdain before tosses her tea out on the grass. 'It was mediocre anyway.'

Sokka decides not to comment.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Not that he isn't elated to have her so close, but the scene itself is rather unsettling. He was sure she would have been long gone from here by now. Maybe she brought her friends here too? It seemed beneath her to dress in rags and mingle with the commoners. Then again, she didn't seem to mind mingling with him.

Azula could not fathom what came over her that caused her shift in attitude. "Oh, _Sokka_" and said young man tensed at the seductive tone, "so uninformed, even a princess needs a break." Even if it just so happens to be among Earth Kingdom peasants.

Sokka shivered at her teasing tone. He was going crazy. He lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "So where's-?"

"Mai and Ty Lee are still back at the camp." He isn't sure if that's a good thing or not. They may be her Fire Nation friends but they would still make good witnesses.

"And, why are you here?" Not that she cares.

"Oh, you know just hanging around."

Azula rolled her eyes. Instantly Sokka relaxes his shoulders, and grins at her, laughing merrily much to her displeasure. At first he was certain that all of her expressions were a representation of her lack of a soul. Now he can't help but think that they are rather adorable! 'She's so cute!' He'd never say that aloud though. She would burn him alive!

So instead he decides to save her time and murder himself. "Your so feisty!" He subconsciously touches her face "And so beautiful! Like a fire lily..."

"Firelily?" Did she hear him right?

"Well, I've never really seen one in person, but Wan Shi Tong's library had a whole section on world florals. I've seen pictures and they reminded me of you."

Azula couldn't hide her blush fast enough, so she attemoted to mask it with an anger she didn't feel. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Neither should you."

Before Azula could even begin her haughty speeches, he made his move. He kissed her unexpectedly, like before. Azula, however, responds much faster than this time. Falling back into the soft spring grass, grasping clothes and fingering silky locks, they kissed wildly with the passion of long lost lovers.

Yes, Azula was certain she had been in the Earth Kingdom too long.

* * *

When Sokka met up with her again it was under more violent circumstances. The Fire Nation apparently, thought that drilling a hole through the walls of Ba Sing Se was reasonable. Sokka, Katara, and Aang worked inside the drill's superstructure while Toph worked on the underside of the drill, attempting to slow its advance with a stone brace.

"So we just need to weaken the braces, instead of cut all the way through." said Katara.

"Then I'll go to the top of this thing, and deliver the final blow. " Aang hopes this will all work out as planned.

"And boom, it all comes crashing down!" When all this is over, Sokka should probably try out for acting.

"Everyone inside that wall, the whole world, is counting on us." The pressure was intense.

"The whole world, minus the Fire Nation that is."

"Duck!" Sokka just barely manages to duck to avoid a blast of blue flame. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee run out onto another massive girder well above them.

"Wow Azula, you were right, it is the Avatar.. and friends." Ty Lee smiles seductively at Sokka who flinches and waves. "Umm. Hey."

Azula glares menacingly.

Katara grabs his arm and pulls him away. Ty Lee drops to the bottom edge of the girder and swings out towards Aang, who throws her backwards with a gust of wind. Sokka and the others rush down the corridors reaching an intersection.

"There's something I need to do. Katara get out of here, I'll catch up. Aang you know what to do!" Not allowing Katara time to object, Sokka rushes off.

Azula pursued Sokka. Sokka pauses and turns to address his prodigy lover. "Really, a drill?"

"Now, Sokka you know I am a princess of the utmost caliber! Everything must be done fashionably."

"So you use a dirty drill to tear down the walls?" Sokka was astounded.

Azula frowns at his choice of words and slithers around him, before pushing a note into his hands. "I don't have time for mindless chit-chatter. I have an Avatar to catch." And with that she's off.

Sokka is fine in the end. He met back up with Katara and they escaped Mai and Ty Lee using the slurry pipeline. Screaming with fear, Sokka and Katara ride the cascade of slurry out the rear spout of the drill, sliding to a halt in the grayish ooze. Toph, appeared from beneath the drill, relatively unscathed. The drill was stopped by Aang, who of course had to battle Azula, of which he was still curious about.

He and his friends stood watching the sunset over the barrens from atop the outer wall.

"I just want to say, good effort out there today Team Avatar."

"Enough with the Team Avatar stuff. No matter how many times you say it, it's not gonna catch on. " He swore Katara was always trying to find a way to bring him down.

"How about..." Sokka whips out his boomerang, startling Momo, "the "Boomerang Squad!" Sokka was certain this one would take! "See it's good cause it's got "Aang" in it. Get it? Boomer-Aang."

Aang nods in response. "I kinda like that one."

"Let's talk about this on our way into the city." Katara was annoyed. She and the others start to walk away. But Sokka remains rooted to the spot undeterred.

"The Aang Gang?"

"Sokka."

"The Fearsome Foursome"?

"You're crazy." Even Toph is unimpressed.

"Why? We're fearsome!" Sokka now alone, takes this time, to pull out the note Azula slipped him during the commotion.

'Meet me on the outskirts later, there's an inn'

* * *

"Did you have to shoot your crazy blue flames at me?" Sokka was irked that she was so nonchalant about nearly burning him to a crisp.

Azula glanced at him unmoved, "Did you have to flirt with Ty Lee?"

Is she serious? "What! She flirted with me! She's always flirting with me!"

Azula ignores him and pulls out a bottle of red wine. Sokka watches her intently while she pours two glasses. Sokka smiles faintly, he did need something to loosen him up for this conversation.

"Did you have to try and drill your way into Ba Sing Se?"

"Did you and your peasant friends, have to try and stop me?"

"We didn't try to stop you, we _did_ stop you."

Azula is ready to strike him dead, before calming herself and handing him his glass of wine. The two lovers drink in silence for a while contemplating the day's events and surprisingly Azula is the one to break it.

"This is so wrong."

"Very, princess."

"Then why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She simply cannot issue a challenge and not answer to her own. No he was not going to humor her games.

Frustrated Azula sighs "Sokka..."

But he ignores her agitation, he's feeling rather warm now. The alcohol worked wonders otherwise he wasn't certain what he may have done to her and whether or not it would've been good or bad. She was causing all kinds of problems for him lately. She's causing one for him right now, but thankfully it could be corrected.

"Lets not discuss our oppositions. This relationship we have is the bigger question. We can't keep putting off this conversation" Sokka knew that his inquiry was based off of loaded bullshit, it was inevitable and he was curious but right now he just wanted to fuck her rough for punishment. Shooting blue fire at him, oh she's going to pay. He wanted to fuck her silly. He could be declared mentally insane, chained to a mountain side and beaten repeatedly till he refuted this nonsense. But he was Sokka, the meathead who breaks rules, the guy who wanted Azula.

Azula remains still willing herself not to look into his eyes. Sokka approached her and kneeled down where she is seated on the edge of the bed. He is all prepared to woe her into the sheets but it apparently doesn't matter.

She suddenly decides to make the first move.

Sokka was more than pleasantly surprised when familiar little hands grab his shirt and her lips collide with his. In any other situation he may have called her out on it but he was so horny!

He wasted no time in removing her clothes. Her body is stunning and never ceases to amaze him. He still wonders how the hell she hid her cleavage under that armor. Azula doesn't attempt to hide her delight either. She stands up and twist him about until he is the one on the edge of the bed and she's the one on her knees.

Azula moves to undo his pants and Sokka watches her excitedly. Azula smiles arrogantly and meets Sokka eye for eye. "Do you want me to suck your cock?" The princess is so blunt!

Sokka normally wouldn't kiss her ego, but he had a long day and he needed release. "Yes, please."

"Please who, Sokka?"

"Please princess."

Azula takes him down in one gulp. Sokka moans tossing his head back, his hands play in her hair loosening the tie that held her topknot in place. 'I wonder what she did with her crown?' Her mouth was wet and warm, really warm. The advantages of sleeping with a firebender are endless.

Sokka looks down to watch her ministrations and nearly cums in her mouth. She looks him in the eyes while her red lips move smoothly up and down his shaft. Azula moans sending vibrations up his cock, and he shudders. "Fuck."

Suddenly it's too much and he quickly pulls her off and stands to remove his clothes fully. Lying back on the bed against the frame, he eyes her lustfully. "Ride me."

Azula settles herself on top of him and places one hand on his right shoulder and wraps the other one around his length. Spreading her legs a little she slowly lowers herself down. "Sokka." she moans happily feeling the thickness slide against her walls. Placing both hands on his shoulders, she begins to bounce up and down riding him to euphoria. Sokka grunts placing a hand on her hips and the other on her left breast fondling it. He is delighted to have such a nice view of her volumptious breast bouncing.

Sokka moves to take her right nipple into his mouth, and she arches her back in pleasure, spreading herself on him a little more. Suddenly he's hitting her spot and a fire awakens in her. She whines. "Yes! Agni! YES! Right there!"

Her eagerness is killing him! He pushes her back onto the bed and moves into a kneeling position, placing both her legs over his shoulders. He proceeds to fuck her, good.

"S-Sokka I-I'm gonna-" She chokes on her words. The pleasure was beginning to cloud her thoughts. Sokka is now the one smirking. 'Not so cocky now, huh?'

"Cum for me, Firelily." Sokka groans out, losing himself in the tightness of her walls.

"Sokka!" Azula closes her eyes and screams! A white light burst under her lids and suddenly she is falling in a warm haven. Unfortunately for them, blue flames spout out and slowly begin to burn on the ceiling.

"Ahh." He releases, when she grips him like a vice. It is salvation after such a rough day.

He falls on top of her for a moment, before moving to the side as to not crush her. As dangerous as she is, her body was curvy and supple and she was a little on the short side. It was actually rather satisfying to stand several inches over her.

Azula opens her eyes satisfied, her moment is short-lived. "Sokka." Her eyes are wide now and shocked.

"Yeah, sexy?"

Normally, she'd roll her eyes at such blatant arrogance, but at the moment she needed to address a more serious matter.

"Sokka the ceiling!"

Sokka turns over, and see's the ceiling burning blue. "Shit!"

Down the hall, they could her the beginnings of a commotion, and they scramble to get their clothes on.

"Quickly, out the window."

* * *

Down the hill from the inn. Sokka and Azula stare each other down unsure of what to say.

"Well, somebody was clearly excited." Sokka decides this is a really good time to be cocky. Azula doesn't agree and rolls her eyes. "Whatever." she smiles sneakily and Sokka eyes her warily.

"You know, I could've put that fire out right?"

* * *

Sokka shook himself out of his daydreams. Thankfully no one was around to see his full-on erection. This is probably what he gets for thinking of Azula so provocatively at such a bad time. He should probably be heading back now.

Azula...

Their relationship had him walking on clouds...

Not regular clouds but fluffy clouds with hidden spikes.

After finally admitting the truth about his feelings to Azula he felt so good, I mean how could he not? She returned his feelings! He didn't even think it was even possible to dream something like that up! But he couldn't be happier!

After some time passed and he was certain his erection was gone, Sokka headed back to Master Piandao's mansion.

"You've had a good first day of training." Sokka wasn't too sure about that.

"I have? But I thought I messed up every single thing we worked on." It was true, he was a mess at everything.

"You messed things up in a very special way. You are ready for a real sword."

Sokka grinned excitedly. "Are you giving me one of yours?" Piandao stared blankly at him,"No." Sokka groaned and slumped down disappointedly.

"Your sword must be an extension of yourself. So tomorrow, you will make your own sword. "

Well, that's something to look forward to.

* * *

AN: Review's please! Thank You!

\- The Sapphire Prodigy


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for your reviews. This chapter is not as long as the others, but I wanted to give you guys something. Remember I said this story was basically canon but with AU pinches, and there are some pretty BIG pinches coming. So most events occur as pertaining to canon but Sokklafied! :D **

This chapter is dedicated to **Soulhope The Wolf.**

Aang, Toph: 13  
Katara, Suki: 15  
Azula, Ty Lee: 16  
Mai, Sokka: 17  
Zuko: 18

Story Legend  
"-" Conversation  
'-' Thoughts  
'italics' flashback  
'italicized word' emphasis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. **

* * *

_"In a universe where a boomerang surpasses the barriers of insanity and strikes hard into black tresses causing a wave of backlashes and irreversible damages; Apparently it is possible to catch lightning in a jar"_

**\- The Sapphire Prodigy**

* * *

**"To Catch Lighting"**

**"Chapter 3"**

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"What am _I _doing here? What are _you _doing here?"

"Well last time I checked this is my home! And I'm on vacation!"

"Vacation? Since when do you go on vacation?"

"Don't change the subject! Why are you here?"

He wasn't so sure he should answer that question. He loved Azula, but he wasn't so sure he could trust her, at least not at this moment. He couldn't trust himself right now either. He was a man, and that tiny bathing suit she chose to appear in was doing so many things to him right now.

"Aren't you happy to see me Firelily?"

Azula recoiled slightly from the change in tone and blushes. She hates how he always manages to catch her off guard and she hates that she's happy to see him, despite the oddness of it all. Azula ignored his question and forced herself to focus back on the main subject.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you."

Silence.

"Okay! We're hiding from you and your fire people!"

"Fire people?"

"Yeah! Aang's still recovering from your rock disaster," Was that supposed to make her feel bad? Azula mentally rolled her eyes.

"How are you hiding but you're in the Fire Nation?"

"Exactly."

"Well you certainly aren't doing a good job of it. You still look like a savage!"

Sokka glared at her. Azula smirked.

"I think I like you better when your mouth is doing other things." Sokka knows there's a chance he won't make it after this conversation, but he doesn't care. The air around them suddenly grows very hot, and Sokka knows his end is drawing closer.

A flame dances at her tips. "Other things like what?"

Sokka doesn't feel the familiar ping of fear one would feel when dealing with the fire nation. Instead he feels bubbling excitement, and thus he takes a plunge.

"I can show you better than I can tell you princess."

* * *

"So you do like him better than me?"

"For the last time Zuko, I don't know him!"

"But if you did know him, you'd like him better!"

"Shut up!"

Ty Lee missed Azula already. This vacation was supposed to be relaxing but Mai and Zuko are determined to argue like an old married couple. All of this over a party invite by two guys whose names she doesn't even remember. Azula grew bored quickly and after having lunch with Lo and Li, she left to "examine" their surroundings.

"Mai are you listening to me?"

"Zuko, I'm done with this conversation."

Mai settled down in the sand beside Ty Lee. She is tired of Zuko's ignorant rants so she is determined to relax one way or the other.

"You know what? Fine."

Ty Lee turned to see Zuko walking away, "Where are you going?"

"To find Azula."

* * *

"Aang are you alright?"

"I'm fine Katara!"

Toph was glad to have a little free time, but honestly she was still in panic mode. It wasn't because they were hiding from the Fire Nation _in _the Fire Nation, she was one of the greatest earthbenders in the world! The Fire Nation flunkies didn't scare her, but her crush on Sokka did.

"You know maybe we should go look for Sokka."

"Well why do you say that?"

"Aang he's been gone to long!"

"Katara."

Katara turned her head to acknowledge Toph, who had been strangely quiet.

"Yes, Toph?"

"I'll go look for him."

* * *

"Azula are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just feeling a little dizzy."

Azula wasn't sure what caused the dizzy spell she was feeling but she was certain it would pass soon. Perhaps it was from playing volleyball?

"Yeah, the Sokka man put it down!"

Azula frowned at his egotistical response. There he goes, boosting his ego as if her current issue had anything to do with him.

"Don't flatter yourself peasant! I was feeling dizzy earlier. You're skills are mediocre at best."

It's her job to knock kings down off their thrones.

"Mediocre!"

Azula smirked, and she's very good at it.

* * *

Zuko angrily stormed through the one of the many wooded areas of Ember Island. Subconsciously he knew Azula had wondered off in this direction. The argument with Mai was still fresh in his mind. That guy had really fired up his nerves! Mai probably thought he was cool. He wasn't cool! He was annoying!

Zuko abruptly stopped moving. Somebody else was nearby and Zuko didn't know who it was but he was taking no chances. Whoever it was had been trailing him for a while. At first he thought maybe it was one of the island's inhabitants but this person was undoubtedly following him

Giving himself a running start, Zuko jumped through the bushes and fired up his flames. "Who are you-"

Toph stood in an earthbending stance shocked. "Zuko."

Zuko blinked and blinked again. "You, what the hell are you doing here?"

Toph relaxed, the Fire Nation prince was hardly what she considered a threat. Wait a second! If he's here, then...

"What did you do to Sokka?"

Zuko stared at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Look _Sparky_, I know what I felt. Sokka was nearby so you must have done something to him!"

Zuko was about to tell her to never call him that again, but he suddenly remembered Azula had taken off in the same direction.

"What? But Azula went this way and-"

No.

It hit them both like an epiphany. Azula and Sokka.

Toph unceremoniously took off with Zuko on her trail. "Hey! Get back here!"

'I'll save you Sokka!' Toph wasn't going to let the freaky flames take Sokka down.

* * *

"Toph?"

"Zuko?"

Sokka didn't need to be saved from Azula, but once the situation finally settles in, he was probably going to need to be saved from Toph.

The silence was deafening. Toph and Zuko sprung from the bushes interrupting his romantic time with his girlfriend, but that was the least of his problems right now.

Azula sat up after a few moments of disbelief and studied her brother and Toph, this wasn't going to end well. In a matter of minutes, all hell broke loose.

"Snoozles! What are you doing here with _her_?"

Toph was blind, no doubt about that. But the vibrations in the dirt that she felt merely seconds ago, did not lie. Neither did the heartbeats of the cause of said vibrations. This was some kind of nightmare.

"Toph, I can explain-"

"What the fuck is going on?"

Zuko wasn't stupid. That water tribe peasants hands were on his sister in ways of familiarity. Ways that he should not know anything about! The sudden anger took him in a blinding frenzied rage.

Azula had never been in this kind of situation before. She never thought she would be in this kind of situation. It's almost hard to not act as she normally does in stressful times. The eyeroll came from habit.

"Clearly we were kissing Zuzu-."

Toph could slowly feel her heartbreaking, what did she know about love? She couldn't have been in love with Sokka, but it still hurt but in the current moment her confusion over his choice in women took precedence.

"I know what you were doing!" But Zuko's eyes are not on his sister, His eyes never left the water peasant.

"Did you fuck my sister?"

Sokka was aghast at the bluntness of the Fire Nation prince. Jeez, this guy really had no social skills.

"Well where I'm from we shake hands and politely introduce ourselves before asking personal questions-"

"Did you FUCK my sister?"

Zuko's eyes were wild and unsettled. Everything happening was too much for him lately. Things were just too hectic, returning home, the shit with Mai, his father, his betrayal of uncle, and now some peasant was screwing his sister!

"Zuzu?" Azula for once, glanced worriedly at her brother.

Three sets of eyes stared at Zuko warily. Even Toph felt unsettled by the rapid beats of Zuko's heart.

Sokka did what he does best, "Well she liked it-"

Sokka was certain he couldn't breathe, the crazy prince was going to kill him.

"Agni! Zuko get off him!"

As prodigious as her firebending was, Zuko still had masculine brute strength over her any day. She was really suffering in her vain attempt to remove her brother's hands from her boyfriend's neck.

"C-can't breathe." Sokka stuttered out the words. Toph bent the earth from under Zuko and knocked him down.

Sokka sucked in a deep breath of air and smiled. "Thanks Toph."

Toph glared in his direction. "Don't thank me now, explain."

It was a momentary truce, if only to understand what the hell was going on.

Zuko, somewhat calmer glared at the pair as well. "Azula, what is this?"

Sokka and Azula exchanged glances before looking back at them. Sokka rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "Well I should probably start from the beginning."

* * *

_A Few Months Ago..._

Sokka was disdained by the lack of food in the area. He was so sure he would have found something by now. He had been wandering the canyon for at least an hour now, and it was beginning to take a toll on his person.

In the distance, Sokka spotted what looked like someone's camp. Sokka moved towards the camp with growing curiosity.

It was a makeshift camp, the type someone has who is on the move almost constantly. He observed the few strewn items finding them to be incredibly odd. They looked expensive.

'A noble maybe?' Sokka wasn't sure until he heard a voice from behind the rocks. Sokka moved closer and peered around.

It was a woman, a nearly NAKED woman! All of her curves were so generously being displayed to him. Suddenly the evidence of his adolescence stood out, and all the blood in hid body rushed south.

She was bending blue fire and singing some sort of anthem. Dancing. Blue Fire. BLUE FIRE!

"You!" Well his shock gave him away, and clearly didn't think that one through.

Azula paused and whirled around stunned.

"What? You... how DARE you! You SAVAGE!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to look-"

Sokka dove out of the way of potent blue flames. Azula bent messily for she had been caught off guard and not only was it one of the Avatar's lackeys! He had an _eyeful_!

Sokka threw his boomerang with a force he didn't know he had and of course Azula dodged it. Azula whirled about tossing flames left and right as if her life depended on it! Her lack of focus is what caused her to not see a boomerang come flying back...

Releasing her flames, Azula fell to the ground clutching the back of her head. Sokka wasted no time and lunged at her pinning her to the ground.

"Get OFF me you filthy peasant!"

"Look calm down, It was accident honest!"

"I don't care, get off me!"

Sokka had to get her to calm down, but how? In that moment reality struck hard! Her almost naked body thrashing against his, her breast heaving back and forth. His body was sprawled between her legs. Sokka reacted in ways only a hormonal teenager could.

He kissed her.

It was something out of a wet wild dream! Her lips were so damn soft. He couldn't help himself, he had wondered at some point about the luscious red that coated them but thats a guy problem. He never thought he'd have a chance to taste them.

Azula's eyes went wide in astonishment.

A few seconds passed before she regained her senses and slapped him hard.

"Shit." Sokka grabbed his face and glared at her.

"Did you- did you just _kiss _me?"

"Well unless the anatomy of how kisses work have changed then, yeah I did!"

Azula stared at him again in disbelief. She was going to kill him. Azula lunged for his neck but Sokka was prepared this time. He pinned her again, she was quite the fighter.

Azula suddenly without thinking, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for another amazing kiss. It was Sokka's turn to be shocked but he wasn't complaining.

Azula's anger apparently had a time limit, and one can suppose heer normal teenage issues would have had to come up at some point.

Clothes came off fast, and aggressive moans took the place of wild wrestling. Despite the situation, Azula fought for dominance and lost. Sokka sucked a nipple into his mouth earning one of the sexiest sounds ever.

Azula wanted to push him off, to burn him alive for his arrogance and yet she couldn't. She had never in her life felt such intense pleasure. Her whole life was wrapped around her nation, her father, and her firebending, but at this moment, nothing else was as satisfying.

Sokka positioned himself at her entrance feeling greedy and arrogant at the idea of fucking the princess. He was all set to take her, when she stopped him.

Sokka stared at her. "I- I'm a virgin."

Sokka wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not. She seemed so much older than he was, but she was also a princess. A princess's virtue is important above most things.

"Do you want me to stop?" It was the most consideration he could give her. Imagine his shock next.

"No."

Her soft hand wrapped about his length earning a rough groan from him lips. She pulled him towards her ever growing wetness and spread her legs wide.

"It's going to hurt a little." Last chance to back out.

"Please." Azula doesn't beg for anything, but there can be exceptions.

Any prior doubts about proceeding were flooded out of Sokka's mind and he began a slow pleasurable push inside her.

Azula tensed at the intrusion and Sokka carressed her waist in comfort. Azula bit her lip at the rupture of her hymen. She was very tolerant of pain and it passed soon enough.

"Oh."

It was nothing like anything she had ever experienced. Sokka was desperately trying to let go and fuck her as he pleased. She was so tight, it was insane.

"Oh, faster! Faster Savage."

Sokka didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her hips and thrust quickly eager to bring about his climax. Azula's high pitched moans were as exciting as her sudden submission. He supposed there were many ways to win the war.

"I'm, I think I'm-"

Azula closed her eyes squealed releasing herself all over him in spirals of pleasure. It was too much for Sokka and he came after grunting at the extreme tightness.

Unfortunately, it didn't take long for reality to set in. Azula pushed Sokka off her and turned away. Sokka stared at her naked shoulders unsure if what to say.

"Leave."

"What?"

"I said LEAVE!"

Fire sprung up from the tips of her fingers as if to emphasize the severity of her command. Sokka quickly clothed himself. He grabbed his boomerang and took off in the direction he came, he paused and glanced back. Azula was redressing herself.

Sokka knew what they had done was wrong. He turned and left.

Once Azula was sure he was gone, she sunk to her knees.

"What have I done?"

* * *

"I went to look for her after that and we sort of talked things out. The rest is history."

Zuko and Toph looked on in what could be described as more disbelief than before. Zuko however was mentally backtracking to all the strange times Azula had disappeared. Toph put two and two together and now she needed time to heal herself. Evidently Sokka was in love with the princess and crazy enough the princess loved Sokka.

"Azula are you trying to tell me that this mess going on between you and him has been going on for months!"

"That's what he said Zuzu."

"Don't patronize me Azula!"

"Then don't ask stupid questions Zuzu!"

"Snoozles, we need to leave."

All heads turned towards Toph.

"Toph-"

"Look Katara and Aang are probably looking for us. We can all agree to let this one occurance go as if we never ran into each other!"

It was announced harshly but Toph needed to get away, preferably from Sokka but that was impossible at the moment. She was strong, she could settle her feelings later.

Azula eyed the earthbending girl strangely but agreed halfheartedly. "Zuzu she's right and we need to get back to Mai and Ty Lee."

Zuko glared at Sokka again who returned the glare unafraid. "Fine."

Toph walked off in one direction and Zuko in the opposite.

Sokka turned to Azula, "I'm sorry."

"Sokka it's okay. I guess we should've seen this coming. Someone was bound to find out about us."

Sokka grinned. "I probably pissed your brother off."

"Probably?" Azula eyed her boyfriend incrediously.

Sokka shrugged "He was asking too many questions."

Azula shook her head, "Do you think she's going to-"

"I can handle Toph, don't worry about that. What about Zuko?"

"He knows better."

Sokka smirked, "You certainly do take charge."

Sokka kissed her and wrapped her in his arms. "Until next time my love."

Azula smiled, "Bye, Savage."

* * *

AN: I hope Azula wasn't too OOC. But anyway I think I may need a little help. I am now unsure of what will be my plan of events for DOBS. So I'm open to suggestions! Reviews and PM's are welcome!

-The Sapphire Prodigy


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for your reviews. So I noticed some of you have been making educated guesses about Azula's condition... This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I promise you it's good.**

**Special Thanks to** _Fokusas _**and **_Fanwright _**for inspiration and advice. :)**

Aang, Toph: 13  
Katara, Suki: 15  
Azula, Ty Lee: 16  
Mai, Sokka: 17  
Zuko: 18

Story Legend  
"-" Conversation  
'-' Thoughts  
'italics' flashback  
'italicized word' emphasis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

_"In a universe where a boomerang surpasses the barriers of insanity and strikes hard into black tresses causing a wave of backlashes and irreversible damages; Apparently it is possible to catch lightning in a jar"_

**\- The Sapphire Prodigy**

* * *

**"To Catch Lightning"**

**"Chapter 4"**

* * *

Azula paced back in forth in her bedroom feeling every bit of anxious. The invasion was only two days away and she was not feeling totally confident. Zuko had been far too secretive lately and it irritated her. On top of that she had been feeling terribly sick ever since the meeting with her father over the Earth Kingdom.

Before her _problem_, before her involvement with Sokka, none of this would have bothered her. She was a weapon made for war, bred to her fullest potential. Now everything dealing with the war and pointless killing was making her feel uneasy.

Azula frowned when her thoughts rolled back over to Zuko. He had been acting so strange ever since they returned from the beach a week ago. Of course it was probably self-explanatory since he found out about her affair with Sokka.

_"Flashback"_

_Azula walked alongside Zuko back towards the beach where Mai and Ty Lee were probably worried to death. Well maybe Ty Lee more so than Mai._

_Azula eyed her brother from the corner of her eye almost expecting a barrage of questions and yet he remained silent._

_A few more minutes passed and Azula grew tiresome of the unnerving silence. _

_"Aren't you going to ask Zuzu?"_

_Zuko paused in his movements but said nothing. The discovery of his sister and the water tribe boy was confusing, irritating, and disturbing. He couldn't make sense of it. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to understand it._

_"Well Zuzu?"_

_"Look Azula, I do not want to discuss this right now."_

_With that, Zuko turned and continued his way to the beach. Azula frowned unsure how to take Zuko's dismissal of her affair._

_She half expected him to tell Mai and Ty Lee about it. When they finally reached them, Ty Lee lunged at her, her eyes were full of worry as she wrapped her in a hug._

_"Azula! You were gone a long time! We were worried!"_

_Mai looked up and momentarily appraised Azula and Zuko before staring back over the sea. Azula slowly hugged Ty Lee back while eyeing her brother who moved over to sit next to Mai. Azula narrowed her eyes on Zuko, he wasn't saying anything._

_And for the remainder of their time on the beach, he remained silent about it._

_"Flashback Ends"_

He hadn't spoke a word about what happened, up until he started asking questions about Fire Lord Sozin.

What was with his sudden interest with their great-grandfather? She answered his questions of course, but she was suspicious. After she figured he had his answer, she turned to leave when he decided that it was time to confront her about Sokka.

_"Flashback"_

_"Azula. How, why are you, what's going on with that guy?"_

_Azula knew it was coming, the interrogation about her affair. She honestly had expected it sooner than later. However Azula had issues to work out and didn't really care to explain what was transpiring between her and Sokka. On a normal day, she probably would have detailed her lover's praises just to annoy Zuko, but not today._

_"None of your business."_

_Azula took off down the hall before Zuko could inquire any further. In the distance she could hear his shout of frustration and she smirked. At least some things were still understandable._

_"Flashback Ends"_

Azula sighed in exasperation before sitting on the edge of her bed. Here she was with a setback bigger than anything she had ever imagined. She missed Sokka terribly, she could almost hear a sickly romantic voice talking to her in her head that sounded strangely like Ty Lee. Azula sighed again and laid back closing her eyes. She faintly wondered how Sokka was going to react when he finds out that they already knew about the invasion plan, or when he finds out that their lives were about to change...

'Agni! What am I going to do.'

* * *

"Snoozles. I don't care that you're screwing Spicy Princess, but if you're going to screw her at least make use of the princess package!"

Toph had been adamant about getting Sokka to persuade Azula to join their cause. The invasion was only a day away and she made sure to remind him of the possibilities. She didn't have all the naive hope in the world that she'd _change_, but she figured there was a good chance she'd take the offer.

"If she can fuck a _peasant_, she can fight her father."

Sokka gasped in shock at Toph.

"What? Her words not mine. Look Snoozles, we don't have much longer before the invasion, you better figure out what you're going to do about Spicy Princess."

Toph walked off leaving Sokka to his thoughts.

Toph Bei Fong never apologized for the truth. Doesn't matter if the truth hurts, and she's the best lie detector out there so there's really no point in the existence of lies. Well at least not for _other _people.

Sokka, of course was rather appalled by her descriptive use of words for relationship with Azula but he figured he should have seen it coming, it was Toph after all.

Strangely enough, after parting ways with Zuko and Azula on the beach, Toph didn't say much. Well she was quick to nearly bury him alive, but aside from that and a ten minute interrogation, she seemed nonchalant.

_"Flashback"_

_"So my relationship with Azula doesn't bother you?"_

_Well that probably was a dumb question. It probably did bother her but clearly not as much as he thought it would._

_Sokka was confused, Toph had seemed angry when she and Zuko had discovered them but now she was mostly calm. Calm was probably a bit of a stretch, once they were out of sight of the Fire Nation siblings, Toph nearly buried him alive. She stood silently while he struggled to free himself. He was yelling every kind of apology known to man and she simply stared blindly at him._

_After a few minutes, she eventually let him up from the ground and continued walking as if nothing had happened._

_He was still wondering whether she was mad about him being with Azula or if she was mad that he didn't tell her that he's with Azula. It's always hard to tell answers when dealing with Toph, she didn't come with a learning scroll._

_"Snoozles, as far as I am concerned it's really none of my business what you do with your free time. You have nothing to worry about, I won't tell anyone. For all I know, this could be a good thing, Spicy Princess undoubtedly runs the relationship. Somebody has to keep you in line."_

_Sokka gapped at her in disbelief. Did she really just try to emasculate him? If anything Azula is the one screaming in the end._

_"WHAT! That's not true!"_

_Toph smirked, going about things as normal was the best way to alleviate the pain. Who knows, maybe Azula was doing her a favor. Sokka was clearly insane._

_"Flashback Ends"_

The past week had been rough for all of them. When they finally made it back to camp, Katara and Aang almost sensed the slight tension between Toph and himself. It didn't take much to distract them from it though. Things were _always _happening to them.

After buying himself a messenger hawk he named Hawky, he discovered a wanted poster for Toph. Even though she gave him extra money for a new atlas in exchange for his silence on the matter. He had no intention of telling Aang or Katara anyway. It went both ways, she could have very well snitched on him about Azula.

It didn't matter in the end, Katara found out anyway.

Honestly Sokka was worried about his sister, more so than usual. Running from the Fire Nation in their domain was scary enough, but apparently bloodbending tops that.

The crazy old lady Hama taught Katara how to bloodbend and she had been acting rather off ever since. He probably would have dwelled on it more but the invasion was top priority. Still that didn't stop him from making sure she was alright.

"_Flashback"_

_Katara wiped her face, calming down after the endless tears. Aang had walked off to ask Toph about something and Sokka held her forthe remainder of the evening._

_"Are you alright Katara?"_

_Katara glanced up at her brother feeling lightheaded and weary. _

_"I'll be okay Sokka, I just can'r believe I can bloodbend! It's a horrible and dirty feeling pulling the very core of another person to do your will. I feel ashamed."_

_Sokka wrapped his sister tighter into his arms, he wasn't sure what words would sooth the pain she was feeling. He wasn't a bender, he barely understood her problem, but she was his sister and he would always be there for her._

_"It wasn't your fault Katara. I certainly don't think if you any less."_

_Katara blinked a few times and smiled._

_"Flashback Ends"_

While Katara's dilemma was disturbing, Aang's was ten times worse! It took considerable effort on his part, Katara's and Toph's to get him to fall asleep yesterday. Aang was clearly ready to have a panic attack when he realized the invasion was only days away.

Sokka didn't want to be the group pessimist, but if this was how Aang acted on mention of facing the Fire Lord, how would he act when he actually faced the Fire Lord!

_"Flashback"_

_Aang had been repeatedly punching a tree for who knows how long. Aang looked extremely intense and concentrated on completing his task. Katara watched worriedly, Aang was going to drive himself crazy._

_Katara glanced drowsily at S okka. Sokka shrugged unsure of what to do or say, Aang was a crazy kid. He then continued to look over his map._

_Katara eventually decides to intervene and moves over to where Aang continued to train nonstop to insanity._

_"How long have you been up"_

_Aang spared Katara an unfocused glance before focusing back on his task._

_"A couple of hours. I got a lot more skills to refine if I'm going to fight Ozai."_

_With that being said, Aang circled the tree doing some fancy footwork and various types of punches. Aang was clearly out of breath despite his nonstop movements._

_"You know there is a such thing as over-training."_

_Aang gave a final extremely hard punch, which reverberated through his body in a comedic fashion. Unable to hold his balance, he fell backward stuck in his punching position. After a moment, all the leaves on the tree fell off at once._

_Katara, Sokka, and Toph all looked on in disbelief. Aang frowned and turned to them determined to explain himself._

_"You don't get it, do you? My form is bad. I'm sloppy and I still don't know any firebending, not even the basics."_

_Katara looked on half frightened and half amused, as Aang circled her doing a variety of air punches and defensive maneuvers._

_Sokka wondered was there any possible way to get Aang to calm down. Just because he was facing the Fire Lord didn't mean he was the only one anxious about the invasion. Some of us have blue-firebending girlfriends with propensities to burn people to death!_

_Sokka groaned at the mental reminder that he would have to face Azula soon. Shaking his head he relaxed and focused back on calming Aang down._

_"That's okay Aang. The eclipse will block all firebending anyway, you don't need to know any. Plus it's a stupid element."_

_If Azula had heard that, he'd be dead now._

_Aang stood quiet for a few moments, he seemed to relent and Sokka thought maybe he had gotten over to him. Until he responded..._

_"__Okay, well, I still have to work on everything else. I'd better spend the whole day training."_

_Bowing hastily toward everyone, Aang then created an air ball and rode away on it. Sokka blinked in disbelief before his disbelief slowly dissolved into worry. Moments later he then hid his face behind his map._

_"Flashback Ends"_

'How am I going to act when I face Azula?'

Sokka shuddered anxiously. Azula was going to maim him, burn him, and kill him all rolled in one. It's not like she knows they intend to invade her country and take down her father! Well she probably does know that, but he's certain she isn't expecting a visit so soon!

'She's not going to like this, but we have to stop the Fire Nation. The world is depending on us to stop this war.'

* * *

Azula stood at her window looking out silently. She was still unsure what she was going to do about her situation. It still seemed surreal and she wondered if she was dreaming a long dream. She endured the strange sick feelings for a few days after their return to the beach until she couldn't take it anymore. She sought out the palace physician who then proceeded to give her the biggest shock in her sixteen years of living.

_"Flashback"_

_"What?"_

_"Princess, I said your-"_

_"I know what you said!"_

_Azula sat in utter disbelief. This isn't real! This is NOT happening! Azula sat straining through mixed feelings of awe and horror! _

_Azula eyes him dubiously before asking a hopeful yet stupid question._

_"Are you sure it's not just a virus?"_

_"No, princess you are pregnant.''_

_Again Azula closed her eyes and gripped her hair in frustration and disbelief. Azula took a deep breathe inhaling slowly before exhaling. _

_"How did I- I mean how far along am I?"_

_"Princess I'd say about seven weeks."_

_"SEVEN WEEKS!"_

_Taking note of the princess's nervous demeanor, the palace doctor swallowed hoping he'd live to see another day._

_"Yes your highness, a little over half a trimester."_

_Azula looked up at the palace doctor and blinked. She couldn't bring herself to fully believe what had just unraveled before her eyes. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby._

_Struck with sudden epiphany, Azula realized all of her odd behaviors lately now made sense. She just wished there had been a different reason._

_'Dear Agni! I didn't even think to drink the contraception tea!'_

_Azula was in serious trouble._

_'And now I have to figure out how to keep Father from finding out! There's no way he'll help me, to him I'll be nothing but a whore!'_

_But what could she do? Azula grabbed the man by his collar roughly in a fit of panic._

_"You cannot tell anyone about this!"_

_It wasn't hard to figure out that meant her father as well._

_"Your secret is safe with me princess. Now you mustn't panic, your baby's safety is first priority. You need to focus on prenatal care."_

_Azula groaned but sat up straighter and gave the doctor her undivided attention._

_"Flashback Ends"_

* * *

AN: Sorry again for the late update! I know you guys have been waiting. A lot has been going on in my life, but I promise you these stories will be finished!

\- The Sapphire Prodigy


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Better late than never right? I know some of you are mentally attacking me with guns and machetes right now. 'cringe' Well life does go on outside of Fanfiction, but I was determined to give you something before September ends.**

**Anyway, here's the long awaited Chapter 5. I did my best but the Day of Black Sun was a little confusing to implement so bear with me. This particular chapter focuses more on the Gaang then anybody else. :D I'm assuming you've seen the two-part episode if you are reading this story. Thank you for your reviews. **

Aang, Toph: 13  
Katara, Suki: 15  
Azula, Ty Lee: 16  
Mai, Sokka: 17  
Zuko: 18

Story Legend  
"-" Conversation  
'-' Thoughts  
'italics' flashback  
'italicized word' emphasis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

_"In a universe where a boomerang surpasses the barriers of insanity and strikes hard into black tresses causing a wave of backlashes and irreversible damages; Apparently it is possible to catch lightning in a jar"_

**\- The Sapphire Prodigy**

* * *

"**To Catch Lightning"**  
**"Chapter 5"**

* * *

"Milady? Princess?"

Azula rolled over in shock at the sudden intrusion on her mixed thoughts. She sat up and gazed around herself momentarily, trying to figure out why she felt so anxious.

"Princess Azula?"

Azula's head snapped in the direction of a voice coming from outside her door. Getting up, she proceeded to dress appropriately covering her gown before quietly approaching her door. Azula opened the door to find a palace maid, standing with an aura of apprehension. Finding her voice, she acknowledged the servant.

"What is it?"

"The Fire Lord has requested your audience."

* * *

"Father?"

The War Chambers held many secrets; many secrets that could corrupt the soul and strike fear in even the burliest of men especially, in the event that you yourself are the holder of such. One must master a poker face, a face of emotionless veneer that would allow them to move about without giving away much when facing the Fire Lord.

So why is it that Azula who has faced the Fire Lord many times, felt the Agni awful pull of fear?

"It has come to my attention that we have a traitor among us."

Ozai stood up slowly, a scowl plastering itself on his face. Azula dared not glance up, the feeling of anxiety forced her to remain kneeling in bow. The chambers gave off an eerie echo as Ozai spoke and Azula felt her stomach twist in nervousness.

"The Fire Nation is absolute on many things; loyalty, respect, and power. Traitors are merely misplaced miscreants. They do not belong in our elite society. I will not tolerate disrespect to my name."

If Azula had of been anybody else who wasn't afraid of the Fire Lord (if such a person even exist), she might have laughed at the irony of her father's statement. Miscreants were evil and nobody's more evil than Ozai.

"Azula. Look at me."

Azula slowly rose from her kneeling position and made eye contact with her father.

"You will learn respect! And suffering shall be your teacher! You shall pay the price for illegitimate bastards!"

Flames burst in a fury unknown to man, and Azula fell to her knees, arms instinctively wrapping around her abdomen while screaming in pain

"Father! STOP! Nooooooooo!"

* * *

Azula jolted out of her sleep in a cold sweat. It has been a while since she had the unfortunate encounter with nightmares. She was nearly two months pregnant, the thought of war and violence was beginning to make her incredibly ill, and how wonderful; Today was the day of the invasion. Today, she had to face Sokka. Well, only a princess could have such a entertaining life.

'Well no use in delaying the inevitable.'

* * *

Sokka was feeling a little dejected. He couldn't exactly explain where all the depressing notions were coming from to his friends. Everyone probably assumed it was just his failed attempt at an encouraging speech. but that was just the icing on the cake. He was nervous about everything: the invasion, the Firelord, and Azula (especially Azula). The fact that he flopped on the speech only heightened his evidently frazzled nerves.

_Flashback..._

_The Water Tribe warriors and the Earth Kingdom soldiers sat together on the uninhabited island enjoying their meal. Earlier Sokka and the others watched with anticipation as the Water Tribe ships docked full of many familiar faces. It appeared that Hakoda had been able to find everyone needed to help end the war. Now was the time to tie all remaining loose ends. Preparation for the invasion was at it's last strands and it was almost time for the main event. _

_Sokka held the scrolls of the maps in his hands and gulped nervously. This was it, this was his moment. The world was counting on him... well mostly on Aang but they were counting on him as well, his words of encouragement, and his well thought out invasion plan._

_Hakoda noticed his son's internal dilemma and addressed him accordingly. "Don't worry you'll do great." With that, Sokka took a deep breath, stood, and made his way over to the platform._

_"Good morning, everyone!" Sokka lost his footing almost simultaneously and tripped. He hurried to pick up his fallen scrolls. His nervousness by now had likely increased ten-fold. It was written all over his face. _

_"Uhm... So, as you know today we're invading the Fire Nation. I mean I know you know that. Because otherwise why else would you be here. Anyway... The Fire Lord's palace is here. Uh no, uh wait, wait, wait. It's here, and uh there's an eclipse today and Aang's going to fight the Fire Lord and the firebenders won't have any fire to use so that's good for us and uhm... sorry, let me start at the beginning. "_

_Despite the serious nature of the situation, Sokka found himself attempting to remove his foot from his mouth. He dropped his scrolls again, and even had a mishap with the maps. At this point, he decided to start over. Sokka looked down and attempted to fully compose himself._

_"Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg. Now I didn't like Aang at first but I grew to love him over time. Then we went over to the Southern Air Temple where Aang used to live and then we met Suki, who is a Kyoshi warrior She made me dress like a woman and then she almost kissed me..." _

_Katara stared at her brother incredulously. "Wow, he says beginning, he means the beginning, beginning."_

_"...and then Aang's friend was a crazy old man and then Katara got Haru arrested and now he's grown a mustache and if you look in the front row you can see him..."_

_If Azula had witnessed his tragic speech not only would she have found mirth in his stuttering, she probably would have pulled emphasis on the situation with Suki and proceeded to burn him with her vernacular. Not that these thoughts were helping him any, in fact, he felt worse._

_Hakoda approached his son meaningfully and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Sokka. It's okay, why don't you take a break?" Disappointed with the conclusion of his speech, Sokka reluctantly obliged._

_Flashback Ends_

Sokka stood on a cliff over the crescent shaped docks. In his hands he held his Water Tribe headgear, eyeing it despondently. Aang flew towards Sokka via his glider and landed beside Sokka.

"We've been looking everywhere for you. The boats are ready to leave."

"I messed up, Aang. "

"What?"

"The invasion plan was my moment of truth. And I completely flopped it. I just fell apart."

The fact that his speech fell apart, as trivial as that may seem, led to even more disturbing questions. Was he a real leader? Did he have what it takes to lead the resistance against the Fire Nation? What if the invasion plan falls apart? What if his relationship with Azula falls apart? He visibly cringed at the last inquiry.

Aang walked up to Sokka placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sokka, that speech wasn't your moment of truth. That was just public speaking and nobody's really good at that."

"My Dad is. He explained the plan perfectly and inspired everyone. Like a real leader should."

" Look, your moment of truth isn't going to be in front of some map. It's going to be out there on the battlefield."

"You seem so confident about everything. How do you know we're going to win?"

"Because I already failed the world once at Ba Sing Se. I won't let myself fail again."

* * *

Zuko stood near his bed decked in his full prince armor. He reached up with one hand to remove the pin that fastened his crown in place and removed his crown with the placed both his crown and pin in his belt. Zuko then proceeded to remove the shoulder padding from his armor and set it upon the bed.

'It wasn't an easy decision, but it must be done.'

Zuko moved over to his bedroom desk and unfurled the paper moving one of the wooden paperweights to the left. Zuko stared at the paper knowing there was no turning back. Sitting down, he dipped a brush in ink and began writing.

Sometime later, Zuko (now adorned in a cloak) found himself in Mai's bedroom. Zuko eyed a picture of Mai and himself on her wall. Somewhere inside him he knew the sacrifice was necessary. He just hoped she would forgive him in the end.

"I'm sorry Mai."

Zuko walked toward Mai's bed and placed a scroll on the pillow.

* * *

The ships were now in full motion and the moment of glory was nearing. Bato spotted the statue of Fire Lord Azulon through the lens of the telescope. "There they are. The Great Gates of Azulon."

Katara narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I don't see any gates. "

Bato scanned to the right and spotted a dragon statue with a net outside its mouth. Katara and the swampbenders busied themselves trying to peer through the thick fog. Katara and the swampbenders soon jumped into position, spreading their hands apart at the same time. The boats were almost fully covered in fog. Nets were coming out of the sleeves of the statue of Azulon.

Hakoda watched warily before addressing the others. "Keep it up, we're almost through."

An alarm sounded and smoke emitted from the dragon statue's snout and the net rose above the fog. A firebender unleashed flames from the dragon's mouth, engulfing the net in flames. The net continued to rise out from the water and fire slowly spread through it.

Sokka watched in utter disbelief. 'I hope facing Azula will be easier thsn this.'

"Everyone below deck!"

Hakoda ushered everyone to move swiftly before turning back to Sokka. "Let's hope your invention works." Hakoda looked at his son with eyes lightened in confidence and they both proceeded to join the others below.

"You really outdone yourself this time, son."

Hakoda stood with Sokka, Bato, Pipsqueak, and the Mechanist (who sat in front of a control panel. Toph agreed in a full on attack of sarcasm.

"Yeah. Congratulations, Sokka. You managed to invent a worst way of travel than flying."

"Well, I just came up with the idea but The Mechanist did all the work."

Sokka refused to take all the credit, it would be wrong. He made the plans, but the Mechanist did all the labor.

The Mechanist was actually in awe of the well written plans.

"Don't sell yourself short, my boy. It was your idea to use waterbending to make the subs sink and float. Brilliant, though your original designs were a bit difficult to decipher. Unfortunately, there is one problem I couldn't fix. The subs have a limited air supply. Before we land on the beaches, we'll need to resurface."

* * *

The submarines resurfaced for a momentary break. Aang appeared before Sokka, Toph and Katara, he was ready.

"So, this is it huh?"

"Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar's back?"

"I'm ready."

Sokka grasped his arm, wishing him luck. The gang and Momo gathered around for a group hug. Toph smiled. "I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, twinkle toes."

"Everyone listen up!"

Disbanding, the gang looked up at Hakoda who proceeded to address the entire invasion force from the submarine's entrance.

"The next time we resurface, it'll be on the beaches. So stay alert and fight smart. Now break time's over, back in the subs."

"Everyone in position. Earthbenders, into your tanks. This is going to be a rough ride."

The submarines approached the gates as an alarm similar to the one heard earlier at the Great Gates of Azulon sounded. Harpoons shot out from various battlements into the water as the submarines tried to dodge them. Harpoons continuously filled the water and Appa narrowly avoided being impaled by one. One of the submarines was slowly being pulled out of the water. Katara and Appa both saw the situation from underwater and began to ascend. Appa growled as he left the water and Katara proceeded to cut the harpoon with waterbending, allowing the submarine to land safely back into the water as it continued on like nothing has ever happened. The submarines headed towards some holes in a wall.

Hakoda observed his surroundings through a periscope. "Ready the torpedo." Two engineers loaded a torpedo encased in ice. They locked and sealed the canon.

"Launch!"

Torpedos shot out from the bottom of all the submarines, destroying the gratings on the wall. Columns of water sprayed upwards upon impact. The Earth Kingdom soldiers and Water Tribe warriors waited in their tanks.

Sokka sighed during the wait. He was really hoping everything went according to plan. So far so good, but still...

The submarines resurfaced and headed towards the shore while numerous projectiles were hurled at the submarines. The submarines landed on shore and their bases retracted, revealing a team of caterpillar tanks. The tanks advanced towards the capital as projectiles continued to be thrown at the submarines. The soldiers and warriors emitted battle cries and rushed out to attack.

A group of Fire Nation soldiers approached them on komodo rhinos. Without delay, they began to catapult small projectiles of fire towards Sokka and a group of Water Tribe warriors. The projectiles exploded harmlessly behind the group as they continued to press forward. One komodo rhino disbanded from the herd and headed towards Sokka as he jumped on a komodo rhino's horn and sliced a Fire Nation's soldier's spear neatly in half. Sokka kicked the soldier off the komodo rhino as he gained control of it.

"Dad, look out!"

Hakoda blocked a fire blast with his shield. A Fire Nation soldier charged towards him with his spear as Hakoda blocked the attack with his shield. The Fire Nation soldier executed a move which relieved Hakoda of his shield. Hakoda maneuvered his own spear and relieved the Fire Nation soldier of his weapon, leaving Hakoda with two spears. He used his weapons to knock down another firebending soldier. He then threw one of his spears towards two soldiers, knocking them down and jumped onto Sokka's komodo rhino.

"Sokka, we've got to take out those battlements. It's our only chance."

Sokka looked up at a battlement and narrowed his eyebrows. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Zuko kneeled in front of a portrait of his mother Lady Ursa. He faintly wondered if she would be proud of his decision.

"I know I made some bad choices. But today, I'm going to set things right."

Zuko grabbed his broadswords and backpack before looking at his Mother's portrait for one last time. He threw on his cloak and determinedly walked away.

* * *

Sokka hung off one of Appa's horns as it flew through the air with Katara on it's head and Hakoda in the saddle. Sokka unleashed his sword from its hilt and cut off a projectile from a battlement. Hakoda threw two small grenades into another battlement. The Fire Nation soldiers opened the door to escape as the battlement exploded a split second later. Katara broke a barrel via waterbending and threw the water inside a battlement, freezing a female soldier inside. Appa then landed between two battlements. The three passengers dismounted.

"You two take out that battlement. I've got this one. Watch each other's backs." Hakoda then ran towards his battlement while the siblings ran towards the other.

Sokka's sword tore through a metal door and Katara quickly froze the guards inside with waterbending. Sokka climbed the ladder and destroyed the projectile. The battlement exploded as the siblings retreated and stopped at the sight of their father entering the battlement through the roof with his club. Sounds of swords clashing were heard and Hakoda grunted in pain as an explosion is seen coming through the window.

Katara and Sokka stood in shock. Hakoda opened the door, holding his side and moaning. He staggered a few steps before collapsing

"Dad?"

"Dad!"

Appa landed back on the ground.

Hakoda grunted as Sokka eased him onto the ground. Katara bended water from her pouch and moved her hands across Hakoda's wound, healing it in the process.

"How does that feel, Dad?"

Hakoda groaned and attempted to sit up "A little better. I need... to get back... to the troops."

Katara disagreed. "You're hurt. You can't fight anymore."

"Everyone's counting on me to lead this mission, Katara. I won't let them down." Again, Hakoda tried to get up before falling back to the ground in pain.

Sokka was dismayed. "Can't you heal him any faster?"

"I'm doing everything I can."

Sokka sighed looking away thoughtfully before closing his eyes in resignment. "I'll do it."

"No offense Sokka but you're not exactly Mr. Healing Hands."

"No. I'll lead the invasion force."

"Don't be crazy, Sokka."

"Maybe I am a little crazy but the eclipse is about to start and we need to be up that volcano by the time it does."

Hakoda and Katara eyed Sokka contently. "You can do this. I'm proud of you, son."

"I still think you're crazy but I'm proud of you too."

Sokka put on his head gear and mounted Appa. "Yip yip."

'This is it. I'm leading the invasion now. I can't fail now.'

Seconds later Appa soared away.

* * *

Most of the Fire Nation tanks were encased in ice. The caterpillar tanks were seen leaving the mess behind and heading towards the volcano. More and more projectiles were hurled towards the caterpillar tanks. Appa landed and used his head to knock back a Fire Nation tank.

"Listen up everyone, I want the tanks in wedge formation! Warriors and benders in the middle. We're taking that tower and headed for the royal palace!"

The caterpillar tanks moved into said formation with Sokka in the front atop Appa. Sokka grabbed his sword and pointed it towards the enemy.

'Azula...'

"Charge!"

* * *

Aang opened his glider as he flew into the city. Nearing a roof, he landed and closed his glider. He peeked out from a roof and looked at the empty streets.

"That's strange."

Leaping off the roof Aang ran towards the palace doors. Blowing open the doors, Aang fell into a defensive stance. The corridor was dark and fairly quiet.

"The Avatar is back!"

To his surprise, no one is there to receive him.

"Hello Anyone home?"

Aang airbended a Fire Nation drapery out of the way and dropped into a defensive stance as he entered a room. Aang's face contorted into complete disbelief, as his eyes take in the sight of an empty and dark throne room. Aang dropped his glider and kneeled on the floor on the verge of hyperventilation.

"No... No, no, NO! Fire Lord Ozai, where are you?!"

* * *

So, what do you think? Obviously part two will have a better climax so no flamers. Just constructive criticism.

\- The Sapphire Prodigy


End file.
